civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Seleucids (Seleucus I Nicator)
The Seleucid Empire led by Seleucus I Nikator is a custom civilization by More Civilizations, adapted from an earlier version by Hiram. Overview 'Seleucids' Born out of the ashes of Alexander the Great's conquests, the Seleucid Empire was the largest of the successor kingdoms - stretching from the Aegean Sea in the West to the Indus Valley in the East. The empire originated with the holdings of Seleucus I Nicator, an infantry general from Alexander's army who through both cunning military might and diplomatic agreements was able to emerge from the wars of the Diadochi unopposed in the east of the former Empire. Seleucus' reach saw him trade with the Mauryans for War Elephants and ally with the Egyptians, while his empire lasted until 63 BC, when it was finally conquered by the Romans. As it was such a large empire, the terrain of the Seleucid empire varied greatly. Much of the empire was in fairly inhospitable terrain within Mesopotamia and east into the mountains of what is now Iran and Afghanistan. The heartland of the Selecuids was set in the fertile crescent, with the original capital of Seleucia situated near several other great historical cities, including Ctesiphon, Babylon, and now Baghdad. This provided a constant source of fresh water in the form of the Tigris and Euphrates rivers, and as with many empires before them allowed the Seleucids to flourish. The eastern part of the empire in modern day Iran and Afghanistan was equally inhospitable, with a hot, dry climate and the addition of extremely mountainous terrain. As with Alexander, the eastern extent of the empire was roughly in line with the Indus River, though expeditions over the river lead ultimately to an agreement with the Mauryan Empire and gave Seleucus the use of several War Elephants. 'Seleucus I Nicator' Seleucus began his political career as an infantry general under Alexander the Great, after whose death he eventually assumed the title of basileus and established the Seleucid Empire over much of the territory in the Near East which Alexander had conquered. After the death of Alexander in June 323 BC, Seleucus initially supported Perdiccas, the regent of Alexander's empire, and was appointed Commander of the Companions and chiliarch at the Partition of Babylon in 323 BC. However, after the outbreak of the Wars of the Diadochi in 322, Perdiccas' military failures against Ptolemy in Egypt led to the mutiny of his troops in Pelusium. Perdiccas was betrayed and assassinated in a conspiracy by Seleucus, Peithon and Antigenes in Pelusium sometime in either 321 or 320 BC. 'Dawn of Man' Hail Seleucus Nicator, Basileus of the Seleucid Empire! You were one of the Diadochi, a former commander in the army of Alexander the Great and one of the men who would carry on his legacy after his untimely death. You created a state in western Asia rivaling the conquests of your predeccessor and cementing your reputation in history as a great miliary commander. Your great empire met its end long after your death due to instabilty caused by its vastness. Great commander, will you rebuild your vast empire and secure your Macedonian legacy? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to Seleukeia, the great bastion of Hellenism in the east. What business do you bring? Introduction: Hello there! Will we fight alongside each other or will your lands soon belong to the great Seleucid Empire? Defeat: My empire crumbles! However, history will remember my triumphs! Defeat: You have proven your tactics to be superior to mine. My realm is yours. Unique Components |-|MC's Seleucids = |-|Hiram's Seleucids = Strategy Arche Seleukeia is a conquest civilization, using its Katoikiai UA bonus to help develop its conquered cities while causing the conquered cities to churn out troops fit for combat. If playing the original version made by Hiram, Arche Seleukeia is best suited towards early aggression: the Thorakitai are excellent early hill fighters able to cover terrain more quickly, and the ability to build courthouses faster in tandem with the Happiness from the Barracks will allow Arche Seleukeia to quickly dispel Unhappiness from early conquest. If playing the remake version by More Civilization, Arche Seleukeia although it still remains a powerful early game military power scales much better into the late game. The new Seleukeion may not build faster than a regular courthouse, but its function as a secondary gold building will help Arche Seleukeia maintain a large army, and the bonus experience from larger cities will allow Arche Seleukeia option of training better troops even without Brandenburg Gate or Total War tenet from Autocracy. Download Category:Hiram Category:More Civilizations Category:All Civilizations Category:Military Civilizations Category:Conquest Civilizations Category:Classical Cultures